warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dread
}} The Dread is a deadly hunting bow firing bladed arrows, serving as the Stalker's signature weapon. This weapon can be sold for . The Dread cannot be purchased separately, but it is included in the What Stalker? bundle. Its blueprint can be dropped by the Stalker upon death or when he is forced to flee. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Slash damage. Advantages: * The highest innate Critical Chance out of all weapons, high enough to proc Red Crits with modding. * Silent. * High Slash Damage makes it effective versus Infested and Flesh type enemies. * Can stagger Ancients on every hit, even uncharged. * Can hit multiple enemies in a line. * The bow exclusive mod Thunderbolt makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. * Innate Punch Through when fully charged. * Pinpoint accuracy when aiming . Disadvantages: * Low Impact and Puncture damage, ill-suited against Shields or Armor. * Slow fire rate renders Dread ill-suited for close quarters. * When charging arrows between each shot, enemy shields will often start to regenerate in between each shot. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Use the Arrow Mutation mod to compensate for the low ammo capacity and regain lost ammo. Notes * Using a build of Shred, Speed Trigger, and Fast Hands will allow you to charge your bow almost instantly. * In addition to pinning enemies to surfaces, arrows from Dread will dismember foes. ** Desecrate will use both enemy dismembered parts as targets (as if there were 2 bodies), potentially yielding 2 drops. * It seems that an arrow that dismembers a foe has a chance to continue, until it hits another surface. (Confirmed, but no solid percentiles (if any) have been noted yet.) * All "charge weapons" (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. As long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish the charge while they are still sprinting. This allows more mobility for the user. An example of this is charging the weapon from behind cover, then running into a room firing the bow as soon as an enemy is sighted. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** While wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. * A maxed out Point Strike increases the Dread's critical chance to 125%, guaranteeing normal Criticals and as of Update 13.5, a 25% chance to proc Red Criticals, approximately doubling the critical damage. Trivia *The Dread is unique in that its 'string' glows. Light runs along the string towards the draw point. **This light glows reddish when it is drawn. *Unlike the Paris bows, the Dread uses arrows with a curved blade for a tip, as opposed to a pointed head. **Although these arrows are fired with their blades horizontally, they still appear to cause vertical dismemberment. *The Dread appears to be the only bow with an optical assist installed. **The cylindrical object near the grip could be a scope, rangefinder or possibly a laser sight of some kind. *Despite the Dread being referred to as the ''Stalker's ''calling card, it is strangely available for purchase with Darvo having stock. It is never explained where he attained this stock of the Stalker's weapons, or where the Dread, Despair and Hate are produced. Media dreadmenu.jpg|Banshee w/ white Dread Dread1.png Warframe image (Dread).png|Colour Customization of Dread Dread3.png|Default Colour Warframe 2013-10-14 20-32-23-74.png GamesWise Warframe Weapons - DREAD See also * Stalker, the assassin who uses this bow. * Paris, a Tenno-made bow. de:Dread Category:Stalker Category:Bow Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8